The Endearment Of The Quadrivirmate
by brookellemarie
Summary: All rights and Naruto related characters go to the man himself Masashi Kishimoto. If you like Drama, Romance, Heart Break, Deception, and Friendship, and Plottwists aching to be revealed! Give this book a little read. If you like to have your heart ripped out at every other second, then this is one for the books. A story so good, so inciting, spicy, and so sexually pleasing, t
1. 1) First Day Jitters

"Come on Y/N, you need to get going, for your first day at the Academy!" My mommy said, calling for me from down stairs.

"I'm coming mommy!!" I yelled out, as I ran down the stairs.

"Hurry (Y/N), or you and Asuma are going to be late!" She said, as she held the door open for me and my big brother Asuma.

"Sorry mommy." I said, making her sigh. She got on her knees and kissed my forehead, before ruffling my hair.

"Good luck today (Y/N), I know you're going to make us proud." She chirped up, and I smiled.

"I'll be just as good as big brother! I promise." I said to mommy, making her and Asuma smile.

"I know you will." She said, before kissing my big brother's forehead, making him scrunch up his nose.

"Ah mom!!" Big brother whined.

"I'm five years old! I'm a man now!" He said. "And I'm too old for kisses." He added, making her smile at him.

"A man is never too old for a mother's love!" She said while ruffling his hair.

"Now go you two!" She said chuckling to herself, pushing us out the door lightly.

"Here (Y/N)." Asuma said getting down, in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Just jump on." He said, as he picked me up and put me on his back. Once I was comfortable, he gave me a piggyback ride through the village.

"Are you ready to become an awesome ninja, just like me?" He asked, as I giggled.

"You're not a ninja yet Asu... You just started last year." I said, making him he grunt, as he walked through the village.

"Hey! That just means I'm one step closer to becoming the greatest shinobi the Hidden Leaf Village- no- that the world has ever seen." He said pointing to himself proudly.

"You're already the world's greatest shinobi in my eyes big brother." I said, hugging the back of his neck, making him smile.

"And one day you will be too." He said, and I gasped.

"You really mean that big brother?!" I asked excitedly, making him chuckle.

"Well of course I do! You are my little sister, and the daughter of the third Hokage after all! The will of fire pumps through our very veins!" He said, making me smile wide, as I hugged him tighter.

"E-easy there (Y/N), I can't breathe!" He said, making me lighten my grip on him.

"Oh... Sorry big brother." I said giggling as we walked up to the front doors of the academy. He set me down, and I instantly grabbed his hand, as we began to walk through this scary place. We finally made it to a classroom, and he let go of my hand.

"Well, here we are." He said, as I looked inside at all the kids.

"Are you coming with me?" I asked, as he chuckled.

"Nope! I have a different class then you." He said.

"But, I'll see you at lunch time! And if you happen to move up in the ranks, you'll eventually be put into my class." He said, as I nodded.

"A-asu... I'm scared..." I said frowning, and he got on one knee to look me in the eyes.

"Hey, don't be scared (Y/N)." He said ruffling my hair.

"But what if nobody wants to be my friend?" I asked him and he sighed.

"You'll make friends, I promise." He said putting his hands on my shoulder.

"Just go up to someone, and say hi! It can be that simple." He said, as I frowned.

"But what if-"

"No butts. Remember what dad always tells us?" He asked as he took a hand, off my shoulder.

"That they are behind you, just like all your worries should be. You'll be fine, just keep looking forward, and don't be stupid." He said and I frowned.

"I'm not stupid." I sassed back, as he chuckled.

"I never said you were stupid. I just said don't be stupid (Y/N). And listen, if any boys give you trouble, let me know. I'll handle them." He said as I nodded before giving me a hug.

"You'll do fine. I promise. Now go to class." He said lightly pushing me, causing me to nearly trip into the classroom.

My eyes widened, as I looked back and saw Asuma was already gone. I gulped, as I looked around saw so many different kids, already sitting down in seats. My eyes wandered around, as made my way around the room to find an empty seat. After a few seconds, I finally saw a girl who had brown hair with purple markings on her face. On one side of her there was a guy who had black hair and goggles on his head, and on the other side of her was an empty spot, so I decided to walk up there.

"H-hi..." I said softly, making her head turn my direction.

"M-may I sit with you?" I asked quietly, looking down at the table, scared of what she would say.

"Yes!! Of course! Here!" She said excitedly, pulling out the chair for me to sit in. I looked up at her smiling, before sitting down next to her.

"You have really pretty eyes! I wish my eyes were as pretty as yours!" The girl said, staring at me, making giggle.

"My name is Rin Nohara! What's your name?!" She asked, smiling wide at me.

"M-my name is (Y/N)... Sarutobi." I said smiling back at her, and she squealed.

"Oh!! Do you want to be best friends?!" She asked me and I nodded.

"Yay!! Now I have two best friends!!" She said making that funny noise again.

"This is Obito." She said, before she turned over to the boy with the goggles and started pulling on his jacket.

"Obito!! Obito!!" She said trying to get him to look at her. I watched, as Obito looked at this other boy, who had gray spiky hair and a scarf that covered his mouth. He looked mad.

I thought only old people had gray hair?

Obito finally looked at her, before looking at me raising an eyebrow. My face felt warm for some reason, and I couldn't help but stare at him.

"Uh, who's this?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"This is (Y/N) Sarutobi. Obito, she's gonna be our new best friend!" She said, as I nodded. He smiled at me.

"Oh." He said, before he uncrossed his arms, and smiled wide at me.

"Well then, my name is Obito Uchiha, and I'm gonna be the bestest leaf shinobi in the world." He said pointing at himself proudly, as I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, but my big brother Asuma is already the bestest leaf shinobi in the world." I said crossing my arms, as he frowned at me.

"That's not what you're supposed to say to a best friend." He grumbled, making me look at Rin in confusion.

"He's our friend too?" I asked.

"Of course silly!" She said giggling.

"B-but I thought boys have cooties? That's what my daddy always tells me." I said and she laughed at me, making me frown.

"What's so funny?"

"Hey! I don't have cooties!!" He yelled, mad at me. My eyes widened, before I looked down at the table.

"I'm.. I'm sorry." I said softly, as he sighed.

"Hey, don't be sad... I didn't mean to upset you." Obito said, as I looked up at him, and he smiled at me.

"Obito is cool! He doesn't have any cooties! I promise!" She said laughing, and I smiled.

"Well then...Okay! I guess we can be best friends Obito!" I said smiling at him, and all three of us laughed. I couldn't help but notice that the grandpa boy was looking at me.

"Can I have your attention?" Our teacher spoke up, making everyone get quiet, as soon he made signs with his hands. Next thing we knew, another person, who looked just like him, popped up making all of us look at him in shock. Well, except for the grandpa boy, that my new best friend Obito, was looking angrily at earlier. He just looked bored.

"Hello, my name is Inu. And I am your Sensei here at the academy." He said, before his really cool twin started talking.

"And I am Inu Sensei's shadow clone." He said waving.

Whoa!! That's so cool!! I want a shadow clone!!

"In order become Gennin, you will have to learn how to perfect the art of Shadow clone making. You'll also have to know how to properly fight using shurikan, kunai, as well as other weapons, and master the basics of chakra nature." He said, as we all looked at him excitedly.

"After each lesson, if you comprehend it, you move up in the ranks, until you are finally ready to take your test and eventually graduate the Academy at a Gennin ranking." He said, as we all looked at each other in excitement.

"It's time for lunch! You guys now have thirty minutes to eat, and play." He said making us excited.

"When you get back, we will talk more about the chakra network, and how it correlates through our bodies." Our Sensei said, as we got out of our chairs. Rin immediately grabbed mine and Obito's arm, as she pulled us outside with our lunches.

_I'm so glad its lunch time! I'm really hungry!..._

_I don't like that I can't eat all the time, like I can at home._

"Come on you slow pokes! I want (Y/N) to meet everyone else!" She said, as we ran towards a group of kids, who were sitting on the ground. Once we reached them, we sat down with them.

_I guess I can't eat right away, but I'm starving!!!!_

"Guys!" Rin shouted excitedly. I looked around and saw my big brother with them.

"This is (Y/N)! She's really nice! And has really pretty eyes, see!" She said making me blush. "And she's mine and Obito's new best friend, so don't steal her from us!" She said with a laugh. I looked up and saw my big brother smiling at me. I smiled back, before I opened my lunch. I looked beside me, and saw Obito looking at me, and I felt my face get warm. I looked back down at the ground.

_I'm so shy... What if they don't like me?_

"(Y/N)! My name is Might Guy!" A boy with a dark hair said to me. I looked at him, and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink, as he smiled widely, pointing at himself.

"And might I say you're a very pretty girl, with beautiful eyes as youthful and glossy and shiny as the dew in the green morning grass!" He added, making me blush. I looked at him, and saw the green suit he was wearing.

_He must like the color green._

"Wait... Isn't the grass always green?" I asked him confused.

"And you're as smart as ever!" He said happily. "I shall enjoy having you around (Y/N)!" Guy said making me giggle. My big brother raised an eyebrow, before giving a quick cough.

"She's also my little sister Guy, so don't get any ideas. Got it? Big brother Asuma said protectively, making Guy turn red and sweaty, before frowning at my big brother. That made Rin giggle.

"Hi! I'm Kureni Yūhi!" A girl with really cool red eyes and black hair said, waving at me with a smile. I waved back at her.

"What's up? I'm Anko Mitarashi!" A girl with really cool purple hair said, as she threw up a peace sign in my direction, while eating a lollipop.

"I'm (Y/N)." I said smiling and waving at her.

"It's nice to meet you (Y/N). My name is Shizune." A girl with short hair said, as she giggled lightly.

"Nice to meet you all too!" I said happily. I looked over, and stared at the grandpa boy, waiting for his name.

"Kakashi Hatake." He said blankly, as he rolled his eyes. I looked at him in confusion.

_What did I do to you to make you so rude?_

"I told you my name, so stop staring at me." The grandpa boy added, rudely. I just looked at him, as his eyes stared into mine. I gave him a forced smile, before awkwardly waving at him. He just stared at me, making me frown.

_Well he's not very nice._

"You want to stop acting like a jerk to my little sister Kakashi?" Asuma asked, as Kakashi's eyes widened for a mere second.

"Whatever." He mumbled, before glaring at me.

"Well then..." Rin trailed off, chuckling awkwardly.

"Isn't the Academy so cool you guys?!" She asked, trying to clear the air. Eventually everyone else joined in, talking about how they had big dreams on becoming one of the best shinobi in the world. I listened, but I was more focused on eating my lunch, while Kakashi was too busy staring me down. I felt my face get warm again, so I looked down at my leftover trash.

"I-I'll be back... I'm gonna go throw my trash away." I said, before getting up.

"I'll go with you!" Obito said, quickly grabbing his trash as well.

"Oh, o-okay." I said softly, as we started walking to the trash bin together.

"Hey! I just wanted to say don't worry about Kakashi. He's just a big grouch with everyone." Obito said to me.

"He's usually okay, but I think he's just acting like a jerk, because his dad is on a mission." He said as I nodded.

"Who's his dad?" I asked, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Kakashi is just always grumpy when his dad is away." He replied, as I looked at him, and smiled, before I threw my trash away. I turned around to head back, when I bumped into something hard.

"I'm sorry." I said, my face turning red, thinking I ran into Obito.

"Why don't you watch where you're going next time!" A boy growled, and I looked up to see Kakashi. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"You don't have to be such a jerk Kakashi! She said she was sorry!" Obito said angrily, defending me.

"Care to repeat what you just said Obito?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You got a hearin' problem or something? I said stop being a jerk." He said, crossing his arms.

"I'd rather be a jerk, than a useless idiot." He said with no emotion to his voice.

"HEY!" I said angrily, making his wide eyes shoot back at me.

"Don't call my best friend a mean word like that." I growled. His eyes went back to normal as he chuckled at me.

"A mean word?" He asked sarcastically, before scoffing.

"You're in the academy to become one of the elite shinobi of the hidden leaf. Stop acting like a child, and grow up. Or give up now, because you'll never make it. Besides, I was only stating the facts. Your best friend Obito here is an idiot." He said, making me growl.

"Shut up Kakashi!" Obito said angrily.

"I don't feel like it." He copped back sarcastically.

"You're not that much older than me. You can't tell me what to do! Only my mommy and daddy and Inu Sensei can tell me what to do" I stated.

"Unlike you Obito is actually a nice friend and person; you're just a stupid Kaka head!" I said sassily, crossing my arms.

"Kaka Head?" He repeated full of confusion.

"Caca means poop. You're just a mean poopy head!" I said, sticking my tongue out at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm wasting my breath." He said annoyed.

"You'll never be a good shinobi. You might as well call it quits now, before you embarrass yourself even more." He stated.

"Oh yeah?!" I said with watery eyes.

"Yeah." He copped back.

"Should I remind you of the Shinobi Code of Conduct rule number twenty five that states, that a shinobi must never show their tears." He said crossing his arms.

"Like I said, grow up, or give up. The leaf village doesn't need a cry baby to protect them." He stated matter-of-factly, making me mad.

"Well listen here you stupid Kakashi! One day, I'm gonna be a better ninja than you ever will be in your whole life. You'll be looking up to me. I can promise you that!" I growled, as he just raised an eyebrow.

"You might want to start making some new goals (Y/N), because that will never happen." He stated blankly, and I smirked.

"My name is (Y/N) Sarutobi. The will of fire, runs through my body. When I say I'm gonna do something, I do not stop until it happens. Just you wait. My goal is to make sure you know that I'm better than you." I said glaring at him, before grabbing Obito's arm, pulling him with me. I made sure to bump my shoulder into Kakashi's, making him growl, as Obito and I made our way back to the group.

"Like I said, don't listen to him." Obito said, before squeezing my arm lightly.

"But that was so cool!!! I think I'm really gonna like you (Y/N)!" He said putting his arm over my shoulder, as we walked back to the group. I smiled wide.

_Why do I feel like this? Maybe Obito really does have cooties... I can't get sick now!! I have to train hard to be better than Kakahead!_

Big brother Asuma, raised an eyebrow, when he saw Obito's arm over my shoulder.

"Oi, hands off my sister." He said, making Obito jump, before he pulled his arm off my shoulder.

"S-sorry Asuma." He said, making everyone laugh. Kakashi walked back over to all of us, making sure to send a glare in my direction. I stuck my tongue out at him, before crossing my arms.

_Stupid Kakahead!_


	2. 2) Minato’s Baby Sitting

"So, (Y/N) how was your first day at the Academy?" Big brother Asuma asked, ruffling my hair, as we started walking home.

"It was good! I learned all about chakra! Oh and guess what?!" I said excitedly, making him chuckle.

"What?!" He asked as excitedly as I was.

"You were right big brother!! I made new friends!!" I said, with a giggle, as he ruffled my hair.

"I'm always right! See big brother's just know these kind of things!" He replied.

"Yeah, but Rin and Obito are my best friends though!!" I said, and he gasped.

"I thought I was your best friend? I can't believe I'm being replaced." He said, with a frown on his face.

"What?! Noooooo!! You're my biggest, bestest friend in the whole wide world!! I love you big brother." I said hugging his sides.

"Alright good. I love you too little sister. And remember, I'm the only boy that doesn't have cooties. Well, neither does dad, but that's just because he's old." He said and I giggled.

"That's not true! Obito doesn't have any cooties either! He said so himself!! Except..." I trailed off while blushing.

"Except what?" Asu asked.

"It's nothing... I-I forgot." I lied, as I felt my cheeks getting warmer.

"Well okay then... Want a piggy back ride home?" He asked and I nodded. He stopped walking, and crouched down so I could crawl on his back. Once I was ready, he carried me all the way home.

As soon as we got to the house, mommy opened the door, and Asu put me on the ground.

"MOMMY!!" I yelled out as I hugged her leg tightly.

"Hey there you two! How was your first day at the Academy (Y/N)?" She asked, as she crouched down to kiss me and big brother, on the forehead.

"It was good!! I learned about chakra, and I made friends!!" I said excitedly, as she smiled at me.

"What about you, young man? How was your first day back?" She asked, as he smiled.

"It was cool." He said, closing his eyes, giving a thumbs up.

"Well I'm glad you two had a good first day." She said before sighing.

"Listen you guys... I wish I could stay with you two tonight, and hear all about your day, but I'm afraid your father needs help at the office. So I have to leave you two, and go help him." She said making me smile wide.

"Can I go with you to see daddy?" I asked as she frowned.

"I'm afraid not tonight little one. A lot of grownups will be there to discuss big people stuff...But, maybe when you're older, you can come." She said, and I frowned.

"Oh... Okay mommy." I said sadly.

"But hey! Someone very special is here to watch over you guys while I'm gone." She said, making me look up at her.

"But mom I can watch over (Y/N)!" Asuma whined.

"Dad says I'm the man of the house while he's gone anyways!" Asu added, making mommy smile. She signaled him to get closer to her.

"I know Asuma. That's why, I'm giving you a top secret mission, that only you can do." She said, as he nodded.

"What is it mommy?" He asked, as she smiled.

"I want you to keep an eye on (Y/N), and over him too." She said, as he smiled wide. "But don't tell him that okay?" She added, as he saluted.

"Yes ma'am!" Big brother Asu said, as she ruffled his hair.

"Good. It's settled then." She said, standing up, and opening the door.

"Hey Asuma! Hey (Y/N)! Looks like you're stuck with me tonight." A voice said, and I looked up.

"MINATO!"

"MINATO!!" Big brother and I said at the same time, as I ran over and hugged his leg, making him chuckle. He bent down and picked me up holding me in his arms. I hugged his neck.

"Oh my... Look how much have you've grown little one?! How old are you now?!Twenty five?" Minato asked me.

"NOOOO!!" I squealed, giggling.

"Hmm? No? Surely you must be thirty two then?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"NOOO!!" I said laughing.

"Well shoot! I could have sworn I was right that last time." He said, before smiling at my mom, who chuckled.

"Hmm, well then, how old are you again?"

"Minato!! I'm four!!" I said holding up four fingers. I giggled when he looked at me in shock. He let out a sharp gasp.

"Nuh-uh..." He said shaking his head no.

"Yeah-huh Minato!" I said, shaking my head yes.

"No way! (Y/N), you're so old now! You're practically an adult!" He said chuckling.

"I know! Before you know it, I'll be your age and old!! I'll be a grandma!" I said and he gasped again.

"I'm not old." He said laughing.

"I'm only fourteen years old!" He said, and I laughed.

"THAT'S OLD MINATO!! You're a grandpa now!!" I said as he ruffled my hair.

"Hey!! Hey!!" Asuma exclaimed, as he tugged on Minato's pants to get him to notice him.

"I'm old too Minato!! I'm old too!!" He said, making Minato smile.

"Mommy and dad say that I'm the man of the house when they are gone!" Asu said proudly, and as Minato chuckled.

"Of course you are Asuma!" He said, crouching down, ruffling his hair, before setting me back on the ground.

"You're both so big! Before you know it, you'll be taking care of yourselves without my help." He added.

"Thank you for watching the kids for me on your day off Minato, I'm sorry if it's an inconvenience." Mommy said to Minato, who shook his head.

"It's nothing, really Mrs. Sarutobi! I love taking care of these two anyways. Besides, it gives me practice for when I want kids of my own one day." Minato said, as I hugged him again, and she smiled.

"Well, I know they are in good hands." She replied.

"I really must be going now! Come here you two." Mommy said, as Asu and I walked over to her. She gave us both a kiss on the forehead.

"Mooomm! Not in front of Minato!" Asu whined quietly, as he wiped the spot where she kissed.

"I'm a man now, remember!!" He whispered, and she chuckled.

"I forgot... That you are Asuma." She said.

"Good bye you three! I'll be home around midnight Minato.. Again, thank you so much. " She said before she walked out the door, leaving the three of us alone.

"So, what do you two want to do today?" Minato asked as I pretended to put my thinking cap on.

"Well... I have to go do homework in my room! Ya know?" He said, as Minato nodded.

"We learned the basics of shadow clone making today, and I have to get it down. Ya know, the manly stuff." He said, shrugging his shoulders, making Minato chuckle.

"Okay, well I'll watch over (Y/N) for you, while you go do your homework in your room." He said, as Asuma nodded.

"I'm here if you need any assistance." He added, ruffling big brother's hair.

"Okay! But don't tell mommy I let you watch (Y/N) instead of me." He said, as Minato nodded.

"It can be our little secret." Minato replies, putting a finger on his lips, to signal the secret sign. Asuma repeated Minato's actions, before running upstairs to his room. Minato looked back at me and smiled.

"So (Y/N), what would you like to do today?" He asked, as I thought up an idea.

"Eat ice cream!!" I said excitedly.

"Hmm, maybe after dinner. Okay?" He asked.

"Aw, okay." I replied frowning.

"Hey! Don't be sad little one! How about I make ramen for dinner?" He asked, as I smiled wide, and shook my head.

"RAMEN!!" I squealed, as he laughed at me.

"Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen!!!!" I quickly.

"Well that certainly cheered you up." He said, as I ruffled his hair.

"I love ramen!" I said excitedly.

"Oh I know you do. You eat so much of it, I'm surprised you're not a noodle." He said, poking at my arm.

"Hey! I heard you started at the Academy today... How was it?!" He asked as he sat down on the couch. I crawled on his lap, as I sat down facing him.

"It was really fun!! At first I was really nervous, because I wasn't in the same room as big brother Asu, and I didn't think I was going to make any friends. But then I became best friends with Rin... Oh and Obito!!" I said and he smiled.

"But don't worry Minato! Obito and Rin says that he doesn't have cooties!!" I said excitedly, as he laughed.

"Well that's good! Cooties can be really bad then huh?" He asked.

"Yeah! Well.. I think so..." I trailed off. "Daddy tells me to stay away from boys, because he don't want me to get cooties! So I guess they are bad right?" I asked, as Minato nodded.

"Ohh... Do you have cooties Minato?" I asked, as he laughed.

"I'm too old to have cooties remember?" He asked.

"But I thought all boys except Asuma and Daddy have cooties?" I asked as he chuckled.

"All boys have cooties, until they are old like me. Then we don't have cooties anymore." He said, as I nodded.

"Oh! Okay! I'm glad you don't have cooties, or else you couldn't watch over us." I said as he giggled.

"Minato?"

"Yeah (Y/N)?"

"Can I tell you a secret about Obito?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course." He replied.

"Well... I think Obito is lying... I think he does have cooties, but he wants to be my friend, so he says he doesn't have them." I said sadly.

"Why do you think that?"

"Earlier today, after we left the mean kaka head, Obito said he might really like me!!" I said excitedly.

"He did now?" Minato asked, smiling at me.

"As a friend though! As a friend! I promise!" I said quickly.

"But here is where the problem comes in okay?" I whispered.

"I'm all ears kiddo." He said. I moved my hands signaling to lean in, which he did.

"Get closer... Someone could hear me, and then I'll get in big trouble." I said, as Minato leaned in. I moved his hair away from his ear, and covered the side of my mouth so no one could hear me.

"It made me feel funny... My tummy felt weird, and I felt my face get warm... I think Obito has cooties! And gave them to me!!" I whispered, before moving away from his ear.

"I can see how that would be a problem." He said with a chuckle.

"It's not funny Minato! This is serious!" I pouted, as he shook his head.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He said with a serious face.

"This is serious." He replied.

"I know." I frowned.

"But please don't tell daddy or mommy or even big brother Asu that I might have gotten cooties. I still want to be friends with Obito... Okay Minato? Promise you won't tell? Promise?!" I asked. He nodded, holding his pinky out towards me.

"I pinky promise kiddo." He said, making me smile wide, connecting my pinky with his.

"Now you also talked about someone else. Who is this Kaka head that you mentioned?" He asked me, as I scrunched up my nose.

"Well at first I called him the grandpa boy! He's like an old person! He has gray hair! But then I realized he was just a mean, stupid, Kaka Head! Kaka means poopy. He's a poopy head!!" I said, as Minato raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's not very nice (Y/N)." He said as I sighed.

"I don't care." I sassed back.

"Kakashi's not very nice either." I replied, crossing my arms.

"He called Obito an idiot! But don't worry, I took care of him!" I said proudly.

"You took care of Kakashi?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes." I said as Minato shook his head.

"He was really mean to me first! Then Obito was nice to me, and tried to protect me. So then Kaka Head was mean to Obito, so I had to protect him. Then Kaka called me a cry baby, and I told him exactly what my big brother told me. That the will of fire runs through my veins, and that I will one day be stronger than him! Then Obito said he liked me, and I felt weird and that's why I think I have cooties." I said, as Minato's eyes widened, before he put a hand on the top of my head.

"Ya know kiddo, I think that story of yours just went full circle." He said with a giggle.

"Full circle? What do you mean? I didn't talk about any shapes?" I said, making him laugh.

"Minato! Were you even listening to me?!" I asked angrily.

"Yes! I did. You think you have cooties, and Kakashi is a mean person. And no shapes were mentioned. Sound about right?" He asked, as I nodded.

"See? I was listening. Now I want you to listen to me okay?" He said, as I looked up at him.

"Okay." I said with a smile.

"No matter how mean this Kakashi kid is, remember to always try and be kind."

"But Minato—"

"No buts (Y/N). You never know what could be going on in his life to make him mean. Maybe he just feels alone. Or maybe he was nervous just like you." He added.

"We all act differently in certain circumstances. So maybe when he's nervous, he acts mean, just to feel better. He's probably not a bad kid." He said, making my eyes widen.

"And who knows, one day you two could become best friends too." He added making me glare at him.

"Or not!! It was just a suggestion!!" He said quickly, as I smiled.

"Minato?"

"Yes (Y/N)?" He replied, as my stomach suddenly growled.

"Are you hungry?" He asked with a chuckle, as I nodded.

"Can you make some ramen now? I'm kind of hungry." I said, as my tummy growled again.

"Only kind of hungry? It sounds like you have a giant hungry food monster in your belly kiddo." He said, poking at my tummy, making me giggle.

"Okay... I'm really hungry." I said as he nodded.

"Well then, let's go make some ramen, and you can tell me about the rest of your day okay?" He asked, as I nodded.

"Oh-Kay!" I said with a smile, as we went into the kitchen and began to cook the ramen. I told Minato all about what I learned in class, and he even let me stir the ramen as it cooked. Once dinner was ready, Minato called big brother downstairs, and we all ate our ramen, talking about Asuma's day at the Academy.

"How's that shadow clone coming along Asuma?" He asked my brother, who frowned.

"It's horrible! It never comes out right!" He complained, looking down at the table.

"Can I see what you're doing? Maybe I can help you." Minato said, as Asuma looked up at him.

"You can do shadow clone jutsu's?!" He asked as Minato nodded.

"I've been out of the Academy for a while now, and my Sensei taught me how to perfect the art of the multi-shadow clone jutsu." He said, making big brother surprised.

"Whoah... B-but isn't that forbidden?" He asked, with widen eyes.

"Not exactly... Well, for Gennin and lower ranks, it is. And it's technically not supposed to be used in battle." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"A ninja only has so much chakra. The more clones you make, the easier it is for your chakra sense to get used up. That is why it is a forbidden jutsu. If you have a strong enough chakra sense, like Jounin rank or higher, it is easier to control that chakra. They don't recommend you use this technique in battle, unless you have a really strong chakra nature. This is why they only teach you how to make one clone at the Academy." He said, as we looked at him in awe.

"But you'll learn that at the Academy in more detail." He added.

"Can I see what you have so far?" He asked, as Asuma nodded, getting out of the kitchen chair.

"You can do it big brother!!" I cheered.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!!" Big brother said, making hand signs, as a cloud of smoke appeared. All of a sudden a puddle, that looked like Asuma, was on the ground.

"Whoa..." I said in amazement. Asuma growled, and stomped his foot.

"This happens every time!! I'm never gonna get it right!!" He said angrily, as Minato gave him a soft smile. He got up, and crouched down to Asuma's level.

"You've got the hand signs and the motions down! You're practically half way there!! Don't give up." He said, as Asuma looked down at him.

"It took me a while to get it right too, so don't worry." He said, as he stood back up.

"The trick to it is all in your head. In the beginning, you have to close your eyes, and imagine yourself being split into two of you." He said, as Asuma looked at him confused.

"Huh?"

"Hmm... Close your eyes." He said, as Asuma closed his eyes.

"Okay, now I want you to imagine that you're looking into a mirror. Can you do that?" He asked, as I watched Asuma's face scrunch up slightly.

"Okay." Asuma said nodding.

"Can you see yourself in that mirror?" He asked.

"Yes." Asuma said.

"Alright good. This next part is tricky. You need to put your hand up to that mirror and pull your reflection out of that mirror, and towards you. Once you have that done, take a deep breath, and try again." He said, as Asuma nodded.

"Okay..." He said with a small huff.

"Pull him out of the mirror..." He said softly.

"Come on..." He said, before taking a deep breath.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" He said, making the hand signs and opening his eyes. A cloud of smoke arose, and suddenly a clone of Asuma appeared. Well... Sort of.

"Dang it!!" Asuma said angrily.

"Hey! Don't beat yourself up over it." Minato said, ruffling his hair.

"You should be proud. Your shadow clone isn't a puddle anymore. That's a major improvement from the last time." He said as Asuma sighed.

"Yeah, but he looks like a bent piece of paper." He said, as I looked at the clone that was standing, but the waist and up was bent over backwards.

"That might be true, but he's standing now isn't he? There's no doubt in my mind you'll get it soon." He said, as Asuma sighed.

"You think so?"

"I know so Asuma." He replied.

"Yeah! You can do it big brother!" I cheered, as he smiled at me.

"How about we have some ice cream to celebrate?" Minato asked, making us nod happily.

"YAY! ICE CREAM!!" I shouted, as Minato chuckled. He got out the ice cream and put it in bowls for Asuma and I to have, and the three of us sat there and ate our ice cream.

"Alright kiddos, I think it's time for bed you two." Minato said, after he finished the dishes.

"Awe!" Asu and I said together.

"Now go get dressed, brush your teeth, and get ready for bed. I'll tuck you guys in." He said, before he started wiping down the table. Asuma and I did what we were told.

"Goodnight big brother." I said, giving him a hug, as he kissed my forehead.

"Good night little sister." He replied, walking me to my room.

"Just remember, if any monsters try to bother you, I'll take care of them." He added, as I smiled.

"Don't worry big brother, I'm a ninja in training now! You won't have to save me from the monsters anymore." I said, as he chuckled.

"Asuma? Where are you?" Minato called out.

"Uh oh! I got to go." He said to me.

"Coming Minato!" He yelled.

"I love you. Sweet dreams." He said to me.

"I love you too." I replied, before he ran out of my room. I quickly got into bed, and waited to be tucked in. Minato came into my room and started to tuck me in.

"I'm glad you had a good first day. I can't wait until you're old enough that I can teach you some really cool jutsu's!" He said and I smiled.

"Like the multi- shadow clone jutsu?" I asked.

"Like the multi- shadow clone jutsu." He confirmed.

"And who knows, maybe one day I'll get to be your Sensei! And we can go on cool missions together with the rest of the squad." He said.

"That would be so fun!!" I said excitedly, as he tucked me in.

"Minato?"

"Yes (Y/N)?"

"I told big brother, that I could protect myself from the monsters... But... Can you make sure they aren't here?" I asked nervously, as he smiled.

"Of course." He said, before walking over to my closet, and opening the door wide enough for me to see in it.

"Hmm, no monster here." He said, before shutting the door, and heading back over to my bed. He got down on the ground, and looked under my bed.

"I don't see a monster here either!" He added, before getting back up.

"Looks like, you joining the Academy, scared all the monsters away!" He added, making me giggle.

"Oh wait, I see one!" He said making me gasp, as I looked around the room.

"Where?!" I asked nervously, untucking myself from the covers, and sitting up.

"It's- It's the tickle monster! Rawrrrrrr." Minato said with a evil laugh, before he began to tickle and poke at my sides, making me laugh and scream.

"M-MINATO!!" I cried out in laughter, as he stopped and let me breathe.

"I don't know what happened?! I think the tickle monster just took over my body!" He said drastically.

"It's okay Minato, the tickle monster is a nice monster!" I said making him smile.

"Alright, let's get you tucked back in now." He said, as I got back under the covers, as he tucked me in again.

"Hey kiddo, don't let Kakashi or anyone bring you down! Go at your own pace, and you'll get there. You're gonna be a really strong and mighty Shinobi!" He said.

"You really think so?!" I asked, smiling big.

"I do kiddo, I really do" He said.

"In fact, can I tell you a secret?" He asked and I nodded.

"I bet you're gonna surpass me, and even the 3rd Hokage, your dad, one day." He whispered and I stared at him in awe.

"You really think so?!"

"Hmmhmm." He nodded.

"You can be anything you want to be (Y/N)." He said, poking my noise, making me giggle.

"I can be ramen?!" I asked excitedly.

"Uh..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't think that's what I meant... But when you're older, you can have all the ramen that you'd want to eat." He said, making me smile.

"You're the best Minato!!" I said before I poked his nose, making him chuckle.

"Good night kiddo, sweet dreams." He said, before kissing my forehead, and turning off my lamp. He began to walk off, but I stopped him.

"Wait!!" I said, grabbing his hand, before he looked back at me.

"Yes (Y/N)?"

"I know you told my mommy that you like babysitting us, because it gives you practice for having your own kids one day. I just wanted you to know that I think you're gonna be a good dad one day." I said, before I yawned, making him he smile.

"Goodnight Minato." I said, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight (Y/N)." He replied, before walking out of my room.

Minato is right. I'm gonna be the best Shinobi in the whole world. Just you wait Kakashi.


End file.
